cronicas_de_la_voluntad_del_tiempofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Frases del master
Votació millor frase del Master - Maig 2017 * Burlesca: Somos buenos, no listos. * Poetica: Y lo encontró en el abismo de sueños, encerrado. Y de allí lo liberó. Votació millor frase del Master - Desembre 2017 * Y en sus peores momentos, la natura no elige a un druida. Ni tampoco a un elfo. Elige al martillo y al brazo fuerte que lo empuña. Elige al que puede luchar, conquistar el asfalto, destruir los altos muros y romper los adoquines de los palacios. La naturaleza pide venganza, guerra, y el orco oye los tambores de batalla. Votació millor frase del Master - Febrer 2019 * Observaron como los colores se convertían en gris, como la tierra renunciaba a su orden, como las familias se entregaban a los abrazos y como las lágrimas sustituían a las palabras. Observaron a los dioses morir para ganar solo unos segundos y a los mortales luchar hasta el último de los instantes. Observaron a los justos morir y al villano salvarse. Observaron a los enemigos convertirse en amigos. Observaron Marad Faerun. Observaron el fin de un mundo. "¿Morir aguantando al Tejón...? Bueno, és una buena muerte." Sesión 10: El pacto de Magy - 07/07/2019 "Nunca entenderás la muerte si solo luchas luchas para evitarla. Quiero que mates." - El alma de la Muerte, hablando con el segundo sanador más puro de Faerun. ''Sesión 09: Barbol y la muerte'''' - 06/07/2019'' La rebelión no libera a los pueblos de sus opresores, la rebelión ayuda a los pueblos a liberarse. ¡Los gnomos y medianos retomarán sus tierras! Sesión 08: La guerra de Falkirk - 30/06/2019 "Él me salvó la vida en el hielo y yo se la salvé en Aglarond. Lurthor es mi amigo, mi hermano" - Jim Sesión 07: Yggdrasil y Jim - 29/06/2019 “Te quiero, Kohmiri." Sesión 06: El tótem de Ehlania - 24/06/2019 “Los sin cuerpo nunca más serán esclavos.” Mini-historia: Borrachera en Impeldown, el retorno del beodo - 22/06/2019 “Doom, este es el día en que has perdido a causa de una prestidigitación.” - Arquímedes, protegiendo su biblioteca y su honor. Sesión 05: La herida de Doom - 15/06/2019 "Te enfrentas al Destino." Sesión 04: Eternion, parte 2 - 09/06/2019 Mientras las figuras del lobo y de la luna salian disparados hacia la princesa, las lagrimas de esta caian como gotas de plata y los aullidos de la bestia resonavan por todo el bosque. La figura del animal tuvo la suerte de caer en el regazo de ella, pero la de la luna se partió dolorosament contra el suelo. Dos trozos y nada más que un puñado de fragmentos. Sesión 03: Eternion, parte 1 - 08/06/2019 Y como si de un dios se tratara, reconstruyó el alma pedazo a pedazo. Y se dio cuenta de que somos esclavos, pues vio el collar que oprime nuestra alma. Sesión 02: El alma de Ra'duin - 30/05/2019 Las fabricas Carlinas se destruyen, la Tasaraska cruza la costa del dragon destruyendo el ejército enemigo a su paso, Yum Kimil muere mientras Aguasprofundas se destruye, Vukengap pierde su clon, Gorgoth recupera el Valatir y vuelve a ser "el verde", Sigil se alia a los Sabios, Manwë es Reina, Lurthor es Rey, Uldingar es Rey y si todo esto fuera poco: Lurmo vence y mata al Capanegra del plano material. La primera fase del plan de los sabios ha sido un exito. Tarik, Ehlonna, Sannia, Tutankamon, Voyager, Godegar... Imalar. Gracias. Sesión 01: La gran reunión improvisada - 26/05/2019 Incumplió todas las leyes que fueron necessarias y fue partícipe de todos los planes existentes. Rescató, resucitó, luchó, aconsejó, hizo todo lo que estubo en su mano... y finalmente murió. En sus ultimos momentos se siente tranquila; mirando a los ojos del enjendro Nor'Vilche, la bondad que ha presenciado en su ultimo dia aún cobra más valia. Acuden a su mente Gorgoth "el verde" y Lurthor, el sabio elfo. Sonrie. Es hora de que los mortales sean defendidos por mortales. Ehlonna, finalmente, puede descansar. Sesión 11: La tercera traición y la destrucción de Aguasprofundas - 25/05/2019 "Ja esta Joan, he mort..." - Dice Dani con el dado delante suyo. Un 2 en el dado. + 35 de Fortaleza, -4 a causa de una maldición, -16 a causa de poderes del enemigo. Un 17 de suma total. La CD para no morir? 17. Yggdrasil está vivo. El combate sigue. Sesión 06: Las campanas de las profundidades - 23/05/2019 Las campanas suenan, los espiritus observan, los enjendros aguardan. Yum Kimil te llama. Sesión 06: Las campanas de las profundidades - 20/05/2019 "Escondeos bajo el suelo, el dia 24 algo muy grande pasará por la costa del dragón." Sesión 05: El poema del príncipe - 12/05/2019 "Llevaremos a la hija de Capanegra al lugar más seguro que conozco: La biblioteca de las Manos." Sesión 06: La muerte de Ra'duin - 11/05/2019 Teme a un hombre viejo en una profesión en la que se muere joven. Sesión 10: La maquinaria. Parte 3: El lider de los Carlinos - 05/05/2019 La muerte de Capanegra genera una onda expansiva de cambios y desajustes. En el nuevo mundo, en la ciudad de Capacity, estalla una enorme guerra que reducirá la ciudad a escombros y auras mágicas. Y en su centro, Ra'duin, el Tiflin del valle reluciente, encuentra su muerte salvándole la vida a Moebius. Sesión 06: La muerte de Ra'duin - 01/05/2019 Incluso muerto, Lurmo sigue siendo indomable. Mini-historia: El más allá - 28/04/2019 No fue un Sabio, ni un Errante, ni una Mano, pero fue el corazón de Crónicas de la Voluntad del Tiempo. La muerte que más apena al Máster: ha muerto Imalar. Mini-historia: La Tasaraska - 21/04/2019 El mundo se convierte en azul. Y el rostro del Tiempo observa a Ray. Sesión 09: La maquinaria. Parte 2: El holocausto - 19/04/2019 Y así fue como Ray, la más importante de los Sabios, la nombrada "Elegida", descubrió que el plan de Labelas era imposible y que estaba destinado a fracasar. Sesión 08: La maquinaria. Parte 1: El bosque quemado - 14/04/2019 "Me parezco a mi padre" - El rey Sabio Uldingar, momentos después de traicionar al Sabio elfo. Sesión 07: El Rey enano. Parte 4: Los ojos del Sabio - 13/04/2019 Y si 4 veces el cielo ruge, ahora la Bola no desaparecerá... ' ''Sesión 03: Vukengap y Ehlonna - 07/04/2019 '''"Sabes que no puedes vencerme, pues mi destino es matarte"- Lurmo, 1 de febrero del año de las tormentas de relámpagos. El día en que Capanegra perdió. Sesión 04: La muerte de Capanegra - 31/03/2019 "Monstruito... ¡Golpea!" La orden resuena en los oídos de Aang, mientras observa aterrado como la sangre de la Dama del Dolor salpica los cimientos de Sigil. Mini-historia: El topo de las Lantan. Parte 2: La Familia vs Aang - 24/03/2019 "Por fin entiendo a Malfurión" - Gorgoth. Sesión 02: Malfurión y su tótem - 23/03/2019 La diosa Loth observa como el Sabio entra en su santuario. Le mira a los ojos, y ese es su error, pues ni una diosa puede resistirse al encanto del enano. En una furibunda pasión carnal, Uldingar experimenta lo que es yacer con una diosa y Loth experimenta lo que es yacer con un Sabio de Labelas. Sesión 06: El Rey enano. Parte 3: Los ojos de rey - 17/03/2019 Son solo 28 elfos contra un millar de drows. Pero se alzan victoriosos, pues los dirige un Sabio de Labelas: el rey Lurthor Sombranocturna. Sesión 05: El bosque viejo y los Hojasueño - 16/03/2019 El poder de la Vida no quita, solo da. Malfurion le dio a Garou la posibilidad de conseguir el único poder que no podria haber conseguido nunca. Y cuando dejó de buscar, lo encontró. Sesión 05: La voluntad de Ra'Duin - 10/03/2019 Quizás, los más ideales para impedir que un dios maligno se liberase... no eran una panda de 4 ángeles borrachos. Quizás. Mini-historia: Borrachera de Ángeles - 10/03/2019 En toda la historia, solo Azabache y Magi habían podido crear poneglhyp permanente. A esa lista, se añade Ra'Duin. Sesión 04: El nacimiento de Moebius - 09/03/2019 Irmo le hizo sangrar, el Padre pudo calmarlo... pero Doom es el único que puede ordenarle luchar. No subestimes al Tejón. Mini-historia: El topo de las Lantan. Parte 1: Doom vs Johnson - 03/03/2019 '- Manwë: No podemos salvar a todos. - William Wallace: Te dire lo mismo que les dije a los Sabios. No sirve de nada crear un nuevo mundo si no hay nadie para poblarlo. Os exigo que salveis a todos.' Sesión 01: Nuur y Rottenmeier - 23/02/2019 Lurmo cierra los ojos y Lurmo Negro los abre. Sesión 03: Contemplad el poder de Lurmo Negro - 17/02/2019 Cronepsis le muestra el otro lado. Bahamut le pide ayuda. Y los dragones de Faerun, entre fuego y tambores, se unen bajo el grito de "Yggdrasil!". Sesión 02: El plano de Tamara - 15/02/2019 Desean abrazar su incomodo cuerpo de piedra, acariciar su tosca cara de guijarro y besar sus ásperos labios de grava. Se prenden de amor, debido a sus sensuales ojos de enano. Sesión 04: El Rey enano. Parte 2: Los ojos de enano - 09/02/2019 Voyager lo entendió, descubrió el plan de Kronos y en un instante supo porqué el dios teme a Yggdrasil. Y a causa de ese pensamiento... murió. Sesión 01: La corona de fuego - 08/02/2019 El cielo no ruge, pero debería. Temblad todos, rezad a los dioses que honréis y preparaos... Un Sabio ha muerto, y su alma está apunto de abandonar este mundo. Sesión 03: El Rey enano. Parte 1: Los ojos de piedra - 03/02/2019 "¡Debes ser el Valatir de todos, no de los que a ti te apetezca!" Sesión 08: Gorgoth y el Concilio del Verde - 27/01/2019 Fue una partida de Gobb'it tan intensa que el Señor del Juego se vio obligado a recordar el placer de los juegos de mesa. Sesión 03: Los dados del Señor del Juego - 26/01/2019 Se encontró delante de una decisión imposible de tomar. Y la tomó. Sesión 07: Manwë y Manwë - 22/01/2019 "¡Larga vida a la reina errante! Que reine durante muchos días, y que se siente durante muy pocos." Sesión 06: Decisiones y decisiones - 18/01/2019 "No somos lo suficientemente poderosos, debemos esperar a los Sabios" - Dijo el druida más poderoso al mago más fuerte. Mini-historia: El rostro de la muerte blanca. Parte 2: La luna negra - 13/01/2019 Costó meses de un tiempo escaso, el sacrificio de un supremo, y la vida de 3 guerreros. El alma de Brisa; se mezcla en el viento del Nuevo Mundo. El alma de Ulduar; encuentra su descanso en la lanza An'she. El alma de Gorgoth; en el Válatir espera. Quizás no fuera un Dios, pero es el título que más se acerca a su poder. Ha muerto Lurmo Negro. Sesión 02: La sangre de Lurmo Negro - 29/12/2018 Sacó olla y cucharón, escogió los ingredientes con sumo cuidado y recubrió su mano de negror. Y así, con un rico estofado, venció al campeón de La Muerte Blanca. Sesión 01: Los ojos de Garou - 28/12/2018 "Puede que la Voluntad sea el poder más grande que existe, pero el Poder de la Vida prevalece por encima de todo." ' ''Sesión 05: Ardilla y mono - 1/12/2018 '''Lo mataron mientras dormía, pero el muy tozudo no lo consideró un motivo para despertarse. Mini-historia: Aita y Lagun - 24/11/2018 El frio cala en la carne, arrebatandote la vida silenciosamente. Su daga se clava insistente e indolora, y con una simple brisa, pierdes el calor para siempre. Mini-historia: El rostro de la muerte blanca. Parte 1: Aparentar - 18/11/2018 "La venganza arbórea ha llegado." Sesión 04: Alma y Voluntad - 04/11/2018 Pocos son los que pueden cambiar el curso de todo un universo. Uno de ellos, sin duda, Gorgoth el verde. Sesión 03: Malfurion y Khändoras - 28/10/2018 "Los hombres de Ember contaron extrañados como habian sido rescatados por un niño manco, quemado y ensangrentado y vestido con harapos de sacerdotiza. Poco sabiamos de la raza de los gnomos por aquel entonces." Cita del sabio Roku en su libro: Los extranjeros Fausto y Vilo. ' ''Sesión 03: Fuego, la locura ígnea - 11/09/2018 '''Tienen aliados (los Errantes, la Rebelion), tienen el poder (el Mordisco, An'she, la Psionica) tienen el conocimiento (Arquimedes, Cassyel). Ya casi tienen la biblioteca. Solo les falta... Ra'duin. Sesión 4: El mordisco del búho astral - 06/09/2018 "Cuando el grito resonó por las calles y los valles, por los rios y las montañas, pude ver como se despertava la chispa de la lucha en los ojos de los que tanto tiempo llevaban oprimidos. Vilo se ocupo de que ese sentimiento no durara demasiado. Empezó el dia de la corrupción." Cita del sabio Roku en su libro: Los extranjeros Fausto y Vilo. ' ''Sesión 02: Agua, las trampas del futuro - 02/09/2018 '''Selune, la Luna. Giaa, la Madre. Malfurion, el Druida. Ehlona, la Naturaleza. Valatir, el Alma. Y todos ellos, unidos por el delgado hilo del destino... a Gorgoth, el Verde. Sesión 01: Gorgoth y la tañido arbóreo - 26/08/2018 "¡El rey ha muerto, larga vida a Manwë!" Sesión 02: El bosque Khondal y los Sombranocturna - 22/08/2018 En las profundides del mundo, en medio de un campo de metal y hierba muerta, las convicciones de Malfurion y Gorgoth se enfrentan en una contienda tan antigua que no existe mortal que recuerde su inicio. Sesión 03: Capanegra y la Rebelión - 16/08/2018 "¡Hazlo Aasterinian!" Mini-historia: La tumba de Labelas y el alma de Heldor - 04/08/2018 Ehlona y Aitar, viejas amigas. Ehlona y Ruby, nuevas amigas. Sesión 03: La empuñadura de Heldor - 03/08/2018 El olor de la Luna y la estocada de una lanza. Un barco con un lobo como único tripulante. Camino hacia el padre de los dos. Camino hacia su redención. Sesión 2: La isla de Heldor - 03/08/2018 Lágrimas de piedra se lloran en Sigil, por un compañero muerto. Lágrimas de hiedra se lloran en una prisión, por almas inocentes sacrificadas. "El destino proveerá" se repite la diosa a si misma. "No será en vano tanta sangre. Tanta muerte." ' ''Sesión 3: El meñique de Robespierre - 27/07/2018 '''Y así, en medio de la noche, en una taberna casi vacía, se formó una alianza para desvelar los misterios del poder más desconocido. Y la tumba del sabio que durante un año fue dios, se aproximó un paso más a sus visitantes. Sesión 2: El apretón de manos de Arquímedes - 25/07/2018 Y desde detrás de los barrotes, la reina de la corona de hiedra, la que los dos planes conoce, habló de Fenrir y de Namius. ' ''Sesión 02: El anillo de Aasterinian - 17/07/2018 '''Fragmentos de otra vida. Fragmentos de la dragona, y del padre de los dos. Sesión 01: El pañuelo de Nintu - 16/07/2018 "Dos planes los dioses urdieron..." Sesión 1: La cabeza de Ra'duin - 13/07/2018 Prístina arma de sombras, DERROTA a rama, flecha y maza. Sesión 9: Azotamentes y dragón - 29/06/2018 "¡Hay que interceptarlos!" Dijo un Dani que apenas sabia donde estaba, momentos antes de que un barco le cayese encima. ' ''Mini-historia: Borrachera en Impeldown, la venganza - 24/06/2018 'Abrió fauces y nasales. Dejó que el agua salada corriese por su cuello, estomago y pulmones. Se llenó del mar... y respiró. ' Sesión 8: Aire y mar - 17/06/2018 '''"... prístina arma de sombras, se desvanece a rama, flecha y maza." Cantar de los errantes, de Gorgoth "el verde". Sesión 7: Rey y rebelde - 11/06/2018 Los errantes de Selune. Sesión 6: Isindul y Elion - 03/06/2018 Lloró la muerte de un egomaníaco, sádico y maltratador... al que quería. Mini-historia: Manwë alternativa - 02/06/2018 "El día es para el cuerpo: para trabajar, alimentarse, ir, venir, luchar... El día es para el cuerpo, pero la noche es para el alma." ' ''Sesión 5: Selune y Nor'Vilche - 27/05/2018 '''¿Has tenido nunca una infección tan grande que cuando intentan infectarte con algo nuevo la primera infección destruye a la segunda? Manwë sí. Sesión 4: Lodo y Aleinad - 21/05/2018 Huir ha terminado. Que de comienzo el plan de los Sabios y sus aliados. Sesión 9: Reunión de guerra - 13/05/2018 Cualquier adivino te lo dirá: Conocer el futuro no otorga respuestas, sino más preguntas. Sesión 3: Realidad y ficción - 21/04/2018 "Hagamos una apuesta: Si ganáis, podréis iros. Si perdéis, pasareis una eternidad jugando conmigo" - El señor del juego. Mini-historia: Pol y Ulduar - 14/04/2018 Observaron como los colores se convertían en gris, como la tierra renunciaba a su orden, como las familias se entregaban a los abrazos y como las lágrimas sustituían a las palabras. Observaron a los dioses morir para ganar solo unos segundos y a los mortales luchar hasta el último de los instantes. Observaron a los justos morir y al villano salvarse. Observaron a los enemigos convertirse en amigos. Observaron Marad Faerun. Observaron el fin de un mundo. ' ''Sesión 13: Las lágrimas de Garou - 30/03/2018 '''"Malfurion ha muerto. Y el asesino de magos se ha ido con él." Sesión 12: La risa de Malfurion - 28/03/2018 "Cassyel A. Deramon" El mejor ingeniero del mundo, el que dirigió el Khalasar de Lurmo, el que cercenó dos cabezas de Selma. El amigo de Moebius. Mini-historia: Moebius y Cassyel A. Deromon - 18/03/2018 '-Todos: Gorgoth, en este reino no hables que siempre la lias. -Tabernero: ¿Traeis problemas viajeros? -Gorgoth: No. A no ser que nos hayan seguido...' Sesión 2: Cristales y Ojos - 11/03/2018 "El peor enemigo de un guerrero es la paz, pues una vez la pruebas no quieres volver a luchar." Cita del sabio Roku en su libro: Los extranjeros Fausto y Vilo. Sesión 01: Tierra, el guerrero colosal - 18/02/2018 Lurmo el protector del bien? Lurmo el arma del mal? O quizás solo... Lurmo? Mini-historia: La ciudadela de Malheim - 27/01/2018 Después de 1000 años por fin pudo probar los caramelos de limón de Ulbli. Sesión 11: Las palabras de Kovellus - 27/12/2017 Se murmuraron secretos en una lengua más antigua que el mundo. Sesión 10: Los recuerdos de Ígnar - 21/12/2017 Fue voluntad de Magy. Fue un poneglyhp. Fue el arma de Azabache. Fue la amante de Uldingar. Fue el regalo de Guismo... Es el arma de Lurmo. Sesión 8: El examen final - 09/12/2017 Tan indomable que incluso su misma alma tiene voluntad. Sesión 7: Más entrenamiento. Parte 4: Lurmo - 09/12/2017 Y en sus peores momentos, la natura no elige a un druida. Ni tampoco a un elfo. Elige al martillo y al brazo fuerte que lo empuña. Elige al que puede luchar, conquistar el asfalto, destruir los altos muros y romper los adoquines de los palacios. La naturaleza pide venganza, guerra, y el orco oye los tambores de batalla. Sesión 1: Gorgoth y Giaa - 08/12/2017 Rey, hasta donde alcanza su vista. Dios, hasta donde alcanza su brazo. Sesión 7: Más entrenamiento. Parte 3: Ergo - 08/12/2017 Y de su garganta salió un fuego que podía quemar carne, hueso y voluntad. Sesión 7: Más entrenamiento. Parte 2: Yggdrasil - 01/12/2017 Boris nunca lucha solo. Ni estando solo. Sesión 7: Más entrenamiento. Parte 1: Boris - 27/11/2017 Larga vida a la Rebelión y muerte al Padre. Sesión 9: La rebelión y el futuro - 26/11/2017 No importa que sea la familia. No importa que sea un dios. No importa que sea la muerte... Pues ellos son los Sabios. Sesión 6: El rescate de Boris - 25/11/2017 "¿Que quién soy yo...? La esposa de Brannigan." Mini-historia: Vivi y Brannigan - 24/11/2017 Caída pluma: La mejor forma de caer en una trampa. Lenta e irremediablemente. Sesión 9: Los tentáculos del mini-kraken - 22/11/2017 Y de sus labios brotó un gemido con forma de nombre: Uldingar... Sesión 5: El entrenamiento. Parte 3: Uldingar - 19/11/2017 Un sabio es aquel que se ha equivocado demasiadas veces. Sesión 5: El entrenamiento. Parte 2: Lurthor - 18/11/2017 "Solo he muerto una vez, y nadie me resucitó. Yo mismo convencí a la muerte para que me devolviese" - William Wallace Sesión 8: Sussan y W. Wallace - 12/11/2017 Antes de ser la Elegida tienes que aprender a ser un sabio. Sesión 5: El entrenamiento. Parte 1: Ray - 11/11/2017 Hoy han sacado un doble 1. ¿No te parece lo suficientemente impactante? Este ha sido con porcentuales... Sesión 8: La pezuña de Kovellus - 08/11/2017 Y una vez más se enfrentan a la separación... y al abismo. Sesión 7: Llaves y colmferro - 01/11/2017 El peor enfrentamiento para un grupo de aventureros: Una fiesta de etiqueta. Sesión 6: Tintin y Coldor - 28/10/2017 Los sabios me llevaban en la bolsa de contención porqué el hechicero decía que era pesada, pero el pesado era él. Sesión 7: Los colmillos de Ígnar - 18/10/2017 Lucha. Estudia. Ama. Sesión 5: Amor y sexo - 09/09/2017 Labelas, con el corazón cansado, se arrodilló pidiendo disculpas. Sesión 6: La sangre de Moebius - 31/08/2017 De lo nervioso que estaba, Lurmo no podía contener el fuego dentro de su boca. "Haremos cosas divertidas". ' ''Sesión 6: La sangre de Moebius - 30/08/2017 '''"Faerun no podría pedir unos héroes mejores" - Nuppeppo Mini-historia: El aniversario de Nuppeppo - 27/08/2017 La cabeza de Azabache colgando del cuello de Lurmo, "el hacedor de fuego". ' ''Sesión 5: El cuerno de Mielikki - 23/08/2017 '''Ni los druidas pueden entender a Malfurion. Sesión 4: El brazo de Garou - 15/08/2017 Cuando un libro es capaz de dejar más marca que William Wallace o el mismísimo Capanegra. Sesión 4: Alcohol y lágrimas - 11/08/2017 'Master: "Hoy tendrán una partida sencilla" Players: "Not today" (activar modo: metralleta de 1).' Sesión 3: Gnolls y gigantes - 05/08/2017 La mano izquierda simboliza el saber igual que la mano derecha simboliza el poder. Una mano sin la otra no es nada, igual que yo no soy nada sin las otras manos. Sesión 3: La sangre de Mystra - 04/08/2017 "¿Chicos, podemos seguir con la trama principal?" Y jugaron con un gatito durante 30 minutos. Sesión 2: La voz de Quirana - 01/08/2017 "Si quieres salvar al mundo... arrójate por este balcón y mátate" - Nor Vilche. Sesión 1: Los meñiques de Ra'duin - 30/07/2017 Bajo la espada de Hextor se sintieron tan insignificantes como un simple sapo. Sesión 4: Amigos - 25/07/2017 La sangre del Sabio. Sesión 2: Medianos y drows - 22/07/2017 Johnson, Ulbli, Omrul, Roccondil, Turion, Timonel... Gracias. ''Sesión 4: Los que quedamos'''' - 16/07/2017'' Puedes tener mucha mala suerte, pero nunca superaras al único... al inigualable... al rey de los unos: Sancheeeeez Sierra! Sesión 1: La isla de Putin - 11/07/2017 No confío que pasará. Sé que pasará. Sesión 3: Compañeros - 07/07/2017 "Casi no respires. No te muevas. Y pasadas 4 horas... arrancate los ojos." ' ''Sesión 2: Conocidos - 04/07/2017 '''Encuentro fortuito bajo el cielo de piedra. ''Sesión 1: Desconocidos'''' - 28/06/2017'' Turmish 6: La masacre de Turmish. ''Sesión 3: Un minuto para la medianoche'''' - 27/06/2017'' "Bip, bip" ' ''Mini-historia: Borrachera en Impeldown - 24/06/2017 '''"Maldita elfa" Pensaron los dos. Mini-historia: Vivi y Brannigan - 18/06/2017 Turmish 5: No subestiméis al tejón. Sesión 3: Un minuto para la medianoche - 17/06/2017 Turmish 4: El mejor estratega de Faerun. ' ''Sesión 3: Un minuto para la medianoche - 14/06/2017 '''Drows, drows y más drows. Sesión 1: Enanos y azotamentes - 11/06/2017 Cuarta lección: A los clerigos humanos no les gusta ayudar a criminales. Sesión 3: Huida en mi menor - 08/06/2017 No aprendieron nada. Bienvenidos a la infraoscuridad superior. Sesión 6: Estabilidad y caos - 04/06/2017 No hay pared. Sesión 5: Fuego y piedra - 28/05/2017 Un fuego suficientemente poderoso como para quemar el humo. Sesión 5: Fuego y piedra - 27/05/2017 "Estadisticamente no pueden salir más unos, no?" - Famosas últimas palabras. Sesión 4: Dedos y diplomacia - 20/05/2017 Turmish 3: Tres puntos de héroe gastados en medio minuto. Sesión 3: Un minuto para la medianoche - 13/05/2017 Tercera lección: A las ratas les encanta el pan. ''Sesión 2: Pasodoble enano'''' - 13/05/2017'' Turmish 2: El fuego prende nuestras flechas Sesión 3: Un minuto para la medianoche - 12/05/2017 Turmish 1: La perdición cae del cielo. Sesión 3: Un minuto para la medianoche - 11/05/2017 Los combates aún no han empezado y ya se ha gastado un punto de héroe. Sesión 3: Un minuto para la medianoche - 07/05/2017 Manwë en misión diplomatica con los humanos: "No me importa cuantos humanos mueran..." Sesión 3: Drogas y paz - 06/05/2017 Selune posa su ojo en vosotros. Sesión 2: Orcos y humanos - 29/04/2017 '- Ayudo a Krull, disparo a Kamir. "WOLOLO" - Ayudo a Kamir, disparo a Krull.' Sesión 2: Orcos y humanos - 15/04/2017 Segunda lección: A los enanos no les gusta que les lancen jarras a la cara. ''Sesión 1: Fanfarria bajotierra'''' - 13/04/2017'' La dungeon más difícil de la historia. El Elmintser ha muerto. Mini-historia: Elminster contra Elminster - 12/04/2017 Primera lección: A los gnomos no les gusta estar a -70 grados. Sesión 1: Canción de hielo - 06/04/2017 ¿Por qué sanas? Sesión 1: Árbol y humo - 01/04/2017 Llegaron 5. Dos han muerto, uno ha desaparecido inconsciente en alta mar y otra ha sido raptada. Todo por una flor. ''Sesión 3: Muerte y traición'''' - 25/03/2017'' Nunca una hormiga llevó tan malas noticias. Poder absurdo en los dos bandos, saldrán todos de esta? Sesión 2: Enemigo aliado y aliado enemigo - 18/03/2017 La elfa comete traición. Es hija de su padre. Sesión 2: Barcos y putas - 04/03/2017 La jardinería resultó no ser su punto fuerte. Sesión 1: Vukengap y Brannigan - 18/02/2017 Un nuevo enemigo obliga a actuar al druida más poderoso de Faerun. Historia de Manwë, Gorgoth y Bárbol (y Vivi) - 04/02/2017 Un árbol se somete a la justicia humana. Historia de Manwë, Gorgoth y Bárbol (y Vivi) - 21/01/2017 El reencuentro se vuelve desencuentro cuando el elfo se va. Los regalos, "desregalos" cuando el dragón los roba... y el año aun no termina... ''Sesión 1: en busca del portal'''' - 15/01/2017'' Un viaje al pasado metafórico y un viaje al pasado literal. Mini-historia: Lurthor volviendo al principio - 14/01/2017 El primer grupo llega a Turmish. Mini-historia: Lurmo hace 6000 años y la busqueda del herrero - 13/01/2017 Lurthor ha pasado por muchos fracasos, pero ha conseguido lo que pocos... el padre se ha arrodillado ante el y le ha ofrecido sus servicios. Historia del rescate de Lurmo - 20/12/2016 El dragón despertó, y sus mini sirvientes se escondieron en los ropajes de los aventureros, provocando una sonora carcajada. Lo habrá oído? Historia de Manwë, Gorgoth y Bárbol (y Vivi) - 17/12/2016 Ni aun que el destino del mundo dependa de ello... no puede liberarse de ella. ''Historia del dios muerto'''' -'' Llevan 3 minutos en la isla y uno de ellos ya esta al borde de la muerte. Esto promete. Sesión 00: Introducción, purificando el agua - 07/12/2016 Descubrieron por que la gente le teme a la infraoscuridad. Historia de Manwë, Gorgoth y Bárbol (y Vivi) - 03/12/2016 Inevitable. Doom. Imalar. Simbul. Draconomicon. Palpatin. Azabache. Ángeles solares. Lurmo... Y eso en pocos días. Los sabios suben de liga. ''Historia del rescate de Lurmo'''' - 01/12/2016'' El primer uso de la voluntad de un sabio... y promete sangre amiga. ''Historia del rescate de Lurmo'''' - 26/11/2016'' "Corred insensatos" Pero en vez de caer solo Gandalf, cayó toda la comunidad del anillo. Historia de Manwë, Gorgoth y Bárbol (y Vivi) - 25/11/2016 Crónica de una muerte anunciada. - El bosc és molt dens i teniu problemes per esquivar les trampes. Cau la nit. No veieu res. Que feu? - Seguim. Historia de Manwë, Gorgoth y Bárbol (y Vivi) - 30/10/2016 Somos buenos, no listos. Historia de Manwë, Gorgoth y Bárbol (y Vivi) - 23/10/2016 Plano astral, cáliz y familia, Fausto, plano onírico. El sabio ha respondido. ''Historia del ascenso de la montaña'''' - 16/10/2016'' Steam o Labelas? ''Historia del dios muerto'''' - 14/10/2016'' Sellaron en una mina a los guerreros, y masacraron a las mujeres y los niños. Todo en nombre del todopoderoso oro. Historia de Manwë, Gorgoth y Bárbol (y Vivi) - 12/10/2016 A 6 de vida no tengo intención de hacer nuevas amistades - Manwë, delante la guarida de un dragón. Historia de Manwë, Gorgoth y Bárbol (y Vivi) - 04/10/2016 Tan poderosos eran los enemigos, que consiguieron reducir a Lurmo y Azabache juntos. Entonces Lurmo se vio obligado a pedir ayuda a un elfo. Mini-historia: Lurmo hace 6000 años y la busqueda del herrero - 27/09/2016 Tenian solo 4 dias... pero pasaron cientos de años. ''Historia del ascenso de la montaña'''' - 25/09/2016'' Nunca hubo tanta magia en la isla de la tecnología. Historia de Manwë, Gorgoth y Bárbol (y Vivi) - 23/09/2016 Todo iba bien... pero decidio ir a una boda... Mini-historia: Moebius solo en el nuevo mundo - 18/09/2016 Para engañar a la familia, tienes que convertirte en la familia. Era un plan retorcido de muerte y engaños... y funciono. Mini-historia: Moebius solo en el nuevo mundo - 11/09/2016 "Fuerte apretón de manos" - Yo me ocuparé del resto, tu piensa como engañar a Capanegra. Mini-historia: Moebius solo en el nuevo mundo - 08/09/2016 Seguirá vivo? Historia de la promesa incumplida - 01/08/2016 En el pasado más lejano, vio un enorme rostro en medio de la nada. En el futuro más lejano, vio un plano aislado y una tumba abrirse en el. ''Historia del ascenso de la montaña'''' - 27/07/2016'' Feria! Historia de la promesa incumplida - 25/07/2016 Deseó cosas que ni un dios podia cumplir. ''Mini-historia: escalada del dedo y las pruebas de Nuppeppo'''' - 23/07/2016'' Niga is back!!!! Historia de la promesa incumplida - 18/07/2016 Un inmortal murió y otro nació. Y grandes nombres se enfrentaron en vano. ''Historia de Yggdrasil y Ergo vs. Barbanegra'''' - 15/07/2016'' En un mismo instante se despidieron 4 veces/// 15 puñaladas era el limite. 15 puñaladas estocó Azabache. 15 puñaladas soporto Lurmo. ''Mini-historia: escalada del dedo y las pruebas de Nuppeppo'''' - 08/07/2016'' Conocimiento y olvido quedaron fuera de su alcance. El aire deberá encontrar otra forma de hallar la gema que ansia. ''Mini-historia: biblioteca del olvido'''' - 23/04/2016'' Y lo encontró en el abismo de sueños, encerrado. Y de allí lo liberó. Historia del rescate de Ehlonna - 02/04/2016 Y cuando recobro la vista, lo primero que vislumbro fue el enorme dedo apuntando al cielo. Historia de Balnor y Moebius - 25/03/2016 Ehlona se salvó... pero a que precio... Historia del rescate de Ehlonna - 25/03/2016 Hijos por todas parte. Mini-historia: La alfombra voladora El dia en que capanegra murio... quizas ''Mini-historia: El choque de poder'' ' Categoría:Aventuras